Rinka Kagurazaka
Rinka Kagurazaka is a major character in the game Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni. The oldest of the Kagurazaka sisters. Though she’s one to be constantly smiling and has a gentle disposition at heart, her sheer rampaging prowess born from her pure heart strikes fear even in the heart of her younger sister Ranka. She fights with a Japanese sword and leaves a very nice scent in her tracks as she moves. Her birthday is December 27th. Her favorite food is cake. Yuri Feats With Momo Kuzuryū * Over the course of the game she helps Momo Kuzuryū change from a person who only cares about being stronger and killing to a caring loving individual. *Before Momo's introduction to Class VR, when Momo sneaked up on her to suddenly start groping her breasts, pink hearts were formed and seemed floating around her head, she also was startled and blushing. *After meeting Momo whom she would pair with for the scheduled battles, she let her know that she's really lucked out by getting paired up with her and made her shy. *To be called "Rinka" by Momo was enough to make her happy, for she felt like they're a little bit closer. *She enjoyed teasing Momo playfully by telling her that she's "so very cute". *Because she knew Momo thinks of her as a cute person who have got big boobs made her glad, though it was a little embarrassing to her. *She gave Momo a lap pillow after her breasts were suddenly groped by Momo. *With Momo there for her, she feels like she can do anything, for that she made a promise with her to be together forever. *Only Because Momo provided her with information about the girl she was anxious about, the naked girl who fell out from Gouzanze's armor, she told her that she loves her. *Whenever Momo comes up with a conclusion about the girl whom she was anxious about, she gives her a head pat full of love. *Before going to Kongo to know more about Bhikkuhni island, she patted Momo on the head and made her shy. *For her, Momo is tons cuter compared to how rough she used to be. *She enjoys teasing Momo by pointing out her blushing. With Ranka Kagurazaka * She tends to pamper her younger sister Ranka Kagurazaka often doing anything to make her happy. *The only person who understands Ranka is her, like when she informs her that she have this bad habit of getting all nervous before a big match. *While she wasn't around to look at Ranka, She is glad to Momo for keeping an eye on Ranka and protecting her, and for staying there by her side the whole time, she was really happy when she heard about that. *Before she and Ranka were about ready to infiltrate the castle, she told her that the deal Ranka said to her that she'd believe in whatever she chooses to believe in, it made her realize that she wants to fight to protect Ranka from anyone who'd try to hurt her. * She can notice the slightest change of Ranka's body since their coming to Bhikkuhni Island. *Ranka's self-awareness is what she find to be cute, she also told her that. *To her, Ranka is cute if she get embarrassed too. *When Ranka was already at it fondling her breasts so early in the morning, she got nervous and shy that a few hearts came floating above her head. *Even by Ranka's gaze at her breasts was making her nervous and shy. *In the corridor, she panicked with a few hearts floating above her head when Ranka touched her in public. *Whenever Ranka feels tired after a hard training, she'll give her a massage, she also likes to hear her cute noises while she massaging her, and tells her that she loves her in the end. *She was so embarrassed that she wished to crawl into a hole especially when Ranka praised her breasts. With Manpukumaru Chang *In the cafeteria, once Manpukumaru jumped on her to lick and touch her, she got shy, ticklish and scared for Manpukumaru seemed serious to her that time. *It was embarrassing to her when Manpukumaru told her up front how she loves her that she giggled. *Because Manpukumaru asked her to prove her love with a kiss before they went to order the couples's parfait in the dining room, she was embarrassed, yet she managed to put in all of her love, and got a little excited when she kissed her, too. *The event in which Echigoya's store was wrecked by Ranka, she cried shyly once Manpukumaru groped her breasts, then smiled. General *After she heard all about what happened with Koharu Tsukikage and Viola she was happy for them to be paired and friendly towards each other as the rumors said, as thanks to her and Ranka's favor. *Meeting Koharu Tsukikage for the first time at the shore of Bhikkhuni Island, she thought she was a nice girl. * Coming across Mana in training grounds, she significantly asked Momo if she's glad to have "A nice girl" like Mana as her roommate. *As she wondered about the director's reason to change the Valkyries' partner according to the lottery system, she deemed that there aren't a lot of things more important to a Valkyrie than who she have as a partner. *While Mana was helping her to do her homework, she got easily distracted with her scent. *While Viola was groping her breasts in public, she was shy that she kept yelling, and trying to get away. *Every time she tumbles on Viola during a Valkyrie training and unintentionally grabs her breasts, she gets nervous and tells her she's cute when she sounded that way. *A jumpo chocolate parfait only for couples is what she ordered with Koharu, then she spoon-fed her, the way couples eat. Gallery Rinka and Momo- Valkyrie Drive.jpg Rinka and Ranka- Valkyrie Drive.jpg Rinka and Manpukumaru- Valkyrie Drive.jpg RinkaRanka.jpg Valkyrie-Drive-PC.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-40-44.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-41-12.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-04-35.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-06-49-06.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-07-04-48.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-06-52-57.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-06-53-27.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-06-55-34.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-06-56-04.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-06-57-37.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-51-11.png Screenshot 2018-12-11-17-43-00.png Screenshot 2018-12-11-18-40-32.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-09-53-14.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-09-55-13.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-09-55-51.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-13-59-55.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-08-30.png Screenshot_20190311-171425.png Screenshot_20190521-194854.png Screenshot_20190521-202725.png Screenshot 20190521-204320.png Screenshot_20190727-221940.png Screenshot_20190729-044334.png Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Awaburo